


Jealousy

by Valpus



Series: PastelBigBro Au [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Dark doesn’t understand how horny Anti is, Jealousy, M/M, Open Relationships, PastelBigBro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpus/pseuds/Valpus
Summary: Another short if an AU I did with friends maybe one day I will post the full outline of this AU for people to understand everything
Relationships: Anti-Average, Anti/Henrik, Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Antisepticeye/Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Series: PastelBigBro Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050368
Kudos: 6





	Jealousy

Dark watched with disgust as Anti’s door shut behind him and Chase. The male looked over at Schneep who was just reading the news paper. “Are you not bothered when he does that?” He asked and Schneep just looked over at the door before looking at Dark. Dark was there because Alex was trying to get Anti and Dark to get along and it had worked while Alex was a wake. Currently Alex was asleep on top of Dark. 

“When he has sex with Chase? Hardly I’m just glad he figured out what a room was for.” Schneep says taking a drink from his coffee. That just confused Dark more.

“But I thought you two where together.” 

“We are.”

“Then why?” Dark asked and Schneep put the newspaper down looking at the other. The only septic ego that was truly hostile to Dark was Anti. But not many of them liked him much because of the fact he had convinced all of them that Anti had killed Alex. Schneep however was truly neutral which was strange given how much his boyfriend would love to kill Dark. 

“We have an open relationship. For us this means Anti can go and do what/who ever he wants as long as they know that he is in a relationship.” He says and Dark could kinda start to understand.

“But don’t you get jealous?” Dark asked and the doctor chuckled.

“Of his sexual partners? No, they will never see him how I get to, and knowing that there is no way I can get jealous.” He says getting up to go refill his cup. “Besides Anti is the most sexual person i have the pleasure of knowing, I’d much rather have him fuck someone like Chase over a dead body.” Schneep says as he left the room.


End file.
